


L'émoi du pilleur

by Oceanna



Series: Préludes à un autre départ [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: (enfin !), F/M, Introspection, Mention de la tentative de viol, Posté sur ffnet, Première personne (Spike), Renée Vivien, S07ep20, Scène de la nuit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Longtemps, aimer Buffy était chercher une lointaine victoire : contre ses préjugés, contre son mépris, contre le bon sens. Je voulais autant la séduire que la vaincre.Et j'ai perdu. Et j'ai choisi de trouver mon âme. Et puis, j'ai commencé à comprendre que pour l'aimer, je devais renoncer à cette idée - renoncer à espérer.Et pourtant, elle est là, maintenant, dans un lit inconnu. Elle me regarde - et je découvre qu'elle me laisse venir jusqu'à elle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce poème, c'est celui qui a tout déclenché. Celui qui hurle l'histoire de la S6 pour Buffy et Spike, celui qui rend le mieux à la fois la passion et tout son aspect abusif. Incidemment, c'est aussi le premier que j'ai commencé à rédiger (et qui m'a le plus fait suer pour la conclusion, aussi).  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ? Sérieusement, parfois, j'ai l'impression de publier ici juste pour la gloire, c'est pas forcément génial.

> VICTOIRE
> 
> Donne-moi tes baisers amers comme des larmes,  
> Le soir, quand les oiseaux s'attardent dans leurs vols.  
> Nos longs accouplements sans amour ont les charmes  
> Des rapines, l'attrait farouche des viols.
> 
> Repousse, délivrant ta haine contenue,  
> Le frisson de ma bouche éprise de ta chair.  
> Pour crier ton dégoût, dresse-toi, froide et nue,  
> Comme un marbre funèbre aux lueurs d'un éclair.
> 
> Tes yeux ont la splendeur auguste de l'orage…  
> Exhale ton mépris jusqu'en ta pâmoison,  
> Ô très chère ! — Ouvre-moi tes lèvres avec rage :  
> J'en boirai lentement le fiel et le poison.
> 
> J'ai l'émoi du pilleur devant un butin rare,  
> Pendant la nuit de fièvre où ton regard pâlit…  
> L'âme des conquérants, éclatante et barbare,  
> Chante dans mon triomphe au sortir de ton lit !
> 
> Renée Vivien, _Études et préludes._

 

Je voulais l'avoir. Je voulais la vaincre. Je voulais gagner. Je croyais que seule la violence – glorieuse, sanglante, sensuelle – nous rapprochait. Nous avons été alliés par les circonstances et non par l'envie. Et même ainsi, nous étions à notre meilleur lorsque nous affrontions. Elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle se battait, lorsqu'elle montait sur ses grands chevaux et niait que je faisais battre son cœur.

Cette envie n'a jamais disparue, mais elle s'est transformée. Je l'aimais. Ce n'est pas une raison, ce n'est pas une explication : c'est une évidence. Une étincelle. Ce qu'il y a entre le bois et le feu, entre l'immobilité et le caillou qui déclenche un éboulement. Au lieu de la vaincre et de la tuer, j'ai voulu lui prouver que même sans âme, j'étais assez humain pour l'aimer. Une victoire sur ses préjugés et sur son mépris cinglant. Une victoire sur ce que les Observateurs ont voulu faire des Tueuses, sur leur insistance à séparer des cases noires et blanches quand l'univers est d'un gris splendide et complexe.

Je voulais l'avoir, parce que je n'ai jamais su aimer qu'ainsi. Il me fallait gagner : conquérir Cecily par mes mots, voler Drusilla, ou lui prouver que je valais mieux qu'Angel. Et peut-être : convaincre plus que vaincre. Peut-être quelque chose de plus complexe : j'aurais affronté le monde entier pour elles, où je me serais humilié pour elles, mais dans tous les cas, je devais ne pas les perdre.

J'ai aimé Buffy comme je les ai aimé : éhontément, absolument, égoïstement. J'ai voulu lui prouver que j'étais le seul capable de répondre à sa nature. Le seul capable de comprendre comment la violence et la tendresse se partagent un être. Le seul capable de la voir entière, de la voir couverte de sang et riant de la joie de la bataille et de me souvenir que dans le même souffle, elle pouvait avoir le cœur brisé. Le seul capable de savoir que dans un soupir, elle pouvait donner les caresses les plus exquises avant de rentrer ses ongles dans ma peau pour faire couler le sang. Ses dénégations n'étaient à mes yeux qu'une affectation, un reste de pudeur dont elle devait se libérer.

Aurais-je été capable de comprendre combien elle se détruisait entre mes bras ?

J'ai cru qu'elle devait continuer pour renaître de ses cendres – une autre résurrection pour l'arracher au malheur qui se lovait dans son corps et qu'elle ne savait dépasser. Qu'elle devait abandonner ce monde qui l'utilisait encore et encore pour son bon plaisir, ses amis qui refusaient de franchir la distance qui les séparaient d'elle pour ne pas affronter les mêmes flammes, et venir avec moi de l'autre côté. La nuit lui allait bien : elle n'a jamais mieux brillé que seule.

Mais elle n'a jamais mieux survécu qu'entourée.

Mais elle n'a jamais mieux survécu qu'en sachant que l'aube était proche.

Je le savais aussi, cela, mais un démon a la mémoire courte, et je ne suis pas un penseur. Buffy était une flamme qui me consumait, mon double et mon antithèse et je rêvais d'une impossible fusion, d'une dernière victoire. J'étais un chien affamé, incapable de lâcher ma proie, incapable de voir que ce que je dévorais ne devait pas l'être. Tout s'effondrait autour de nous, et je croyais que ce n'était que le signe de mon imminente victoire.

Et elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit :

« Je t'utilise, et cela me tue. Je suis désolée… William. »

En deux phrases, elle m'a donnée la victoire que je croyais vouloir et a refusé le combat. Je n'ai pas compris. Ou plutôt : j'ai trop bien compris, et j'ai nié tout en bloc.

Cela n'excuse rien de ce que j'ai tenté de faire cette nuit dans sa salle de bain. Je sais que je suis au-delà des excuses et du pardon. Je le savais déjà en étant vampire. Je suis allé cherché mon âme pour autre chose et je ne comptais pas revenir. Mes excuses, mes regrets, mon expiation n'auraient aucun sens si je les faisais pour elle, par elle. Il fallait que je dépose les armes. J'ai supposé que puisqu'elle me jetait qu'il me manquait une âme, en avoir une pourrait me guider, m'empêcher de refaire la même erreur.

 

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, elle est dans mes bras et elle me regarde.

Ce n'est pas une scène que nous avons déjà joué, ce silence. Pas lorsqu'elle est contre moi, me regarde dans les yeux et joue absentement avec ma main. Je sens qu'elle est au-delà de l'épuisement : elle a les insomnies de ceux qui ont trop souvent combattu leur fatigue.

Elle m'a demandé de rester. De seulement la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle l'a déjà fait autrefois, me demandait d'afficher mon amour pour mieux le détruire, comme si cela l'en protégerait. J'ai joué son jeu. Si elle se sentait en danger, c'est que je pouvais gagner – jamais : c'est que je pouvais la blesser.

Et là ?

Là, je n'arrive pas à lire son expression. Elle est calme, sérieuse. Pénétrée. Comme si elle prenait le temps de me contempler. Comme si elle trouvait en moi une réponse qui n'avait cessé de lui échapper. C'est stupide : je suis à ses côtés depuis le début. Autrefois, j'aurais été victorieux et insupportable. Je l'aurais pressé jusqu'à obtenir sa reddition – et à l'avoir, là, nue, animée par la jouissance. Mais là, nous sommes dans le lit d'un étranger, et nous n'avons même pas ôté nos chaussures. Nous sommes seuls dans une ville fantôme elle est abandonnée par les siens et je n'ai pas tenté de me rapprocher d'eux.

Cela aurait dû être une autre victoire. Peut-être, une récompense pour ma bonne conduite, mais je n'ai pas cette impression. J'ai trop vécu pour m'en réjouir : mais avec la Force, j'avais d'autres problèmes et d'autres inquiétudes.

Et maintenant…

Et maintenant, elle sait ce qui s'agite encore dans mon âme malgré toutes mes dénégations et mes fuites. À quel point elle ne cesse d'y briller, alors qu'elle a perdu sa sœur, ses amis, et les enfants qu'elle voulait protéger. Et elle aurait pu me répondre bien des choses. Elle aurait pu ne rien dire et me laisser partir et dormir comme elle ne cessait de me le demander.

Elle m'a demandé de rester. De la prendre dans ses bras.

Autrefois, elle frissonnait, quand je la touchais. Elle était brûlante sous mes doigts et je devais être glacé contre sa peau. Et là, elle semble attendre que ma peau se réchauffe, et j'ai l'impression d'être devant un précipice.

J'ignorais qu'un après était possible. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. Je n'ai aucun mot pour lui en parler. Elle est là. Avec moi. Cela, juste cela, ne devrait pas être une telle révélation : ce n'est rien dont parlent les poètes, ce n'est rien que je pourrais raconter. Mais ce présent-ci est gratuit, dénué de sens, d'intentions et de mots. Quelque chose comme ce qu'il se passe ensuite, quand tout est dit et tout est fait et qu'il ne reste que le futur et le néant. Quelque chose comme l'insignifiance : qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, d'être enlacés ensembles, après tout ce que nous avons dit et ce que nous avons fait ?

Ce n'est pas une victoire. Ce n'est pas une défaite non plus.

C'est ce qu'il y a après.


End file.
